Change
by hinata061389
Summary: Sai x Sakura x Sasuke fic.Oneshot.Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Author's Note: My first SaixSakuraxSasuke fic… OH, how I love Sai!waaaa! Please just read and review! Arigatou!

--------

"Sakura… Tadaima…"

I heard a familiar voice called me. It was the voice I had wished to hear in years. I turned around, my green eyes in tears that I can't clearly see him. But he is, no doubt, the face that haunted me every night, wanting me to make a decision..

"Sasuke-kun!" I cried, disbelief written on my voice. Sasuke was standing on Naruto's side, who was widely grinning as he said to me, "I fulfilled my promise Sakura-chan. I brought him back…"

I can't come back with the proper words to say. I'm happy that he's here… But not because of the reason I had three years ago… I'm happy that he's here because now… I can make a decision… A decision that I'm very sure of…

I hugged him as I said, "Yokata…We missed you Sasuke-kun…I'm glad you're back…"

He embraced me back. In his familiar cold voice that I had loved, he said, "I-im glad too… That I have returned…"

I was caught by surprise. It was the first time… that he hugged me back. I should be happy, maybe because that was one of the things that I've been wishing for years. But this time, it only brought me pain… Why now?

I saw him nod at Naruto and then I saw my other team mate leaving. My inner self started to ask why, but didn't got an answer. He was just there, locking me in his arms that my eyes can't stop crying… Then came, the greatest shock of my life…

"Marry me…Sakura…" he whispered in my ears. I can't move… And I can't breathe… Suddenly all I wanted is to run away from him… But I can't… I'm not a coward…

I moved away from him, and he let me go. His black eyes were staring at me, asking…

"I can't do that… Sasuke-kun" I said to him… And the words felt good on my tongue… I saw his mouth turned agape. It's as if he can't believe that I, of all people, will turn him down.

"But I… you said you love me…" his voice cracked. It hurt me again. I hated to do it; at least not now that he just came back. But the situation, was saying that I had to…

"Yeah I said that… I love you Sasuke-kun…. I still do… But not the way that I was three years ago…"I said sadly.

"Can we still work it out?" he asked hopefully.

I gestured him no. Dead silence followed then I continued," You know what…I cried so many times because of you Sasuke-kun… My tears fell when I lost you…. That I thought I would die in pain… And for the past years, I hoped that you'd come back…"

"I-Im back now and you said you still love me"

"You can come back… demo… the times that gone by, the feelings that gone faded… those important things… can't come back…"

I saw something sparkled in his black eyes so fast, I thought it was just my imagination. "And I still love you Sasuke-kun, but as an important friend like Naruto" I smiled at him.

"I-I see…" he said smiling back sadly on me. He looked up on the sky, and said, "Do you remember this place Sakura? This is the place I said goodbye to you… And I was hoping that I can really turn back that time…"

I also looked up, and yes, just like he said, this is the place he had left me.

"Yeah, I didn't recognize…"

----------

I saw the man I love, the man who treated me well and never break my heart. He was sitting on one of the rocks, his back facing on me. He was under the cherrytree, holding his scroll and pen, drawing something.

"Sai…"

He turned around and stood up. I ran towards him, and hugged him… He dropped his scroll and pen in shock.

"I love you too…" I whispered then I kissed him. As he respond, I thought, that the sweetest kiss that I ever get… The warmest hug that I ever received… Comes from him… The guy I truly love…

And I didn't notice, that in that scroll he dropped, he drawn the loveliest girl in his eyes… The girl he loved the most… ME…

--------

Author's Note: That's it! hehehe kinda short neeh? But I made it as a one-shot so I wouldnt upload another chapter anymore. But I'm already working into my second SaixSakura fic


End file.
